Where I Belong
by MeNtOmUnChKiN
Summary: [AU] Natsumi wishes to be a normal girl but with her unique abilities, her crazy posessive half-brother, and dreams about 7 very talented people in her way, can she find a place where she can be normal?...maybe in a certain Getbackers' arms?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice. I just started watching the GetBackers series and I fell in love right away with all the characters. Not much romance though I am still only on volume five. I changed the story a little bit, and might add some characters as the story progresses. I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Where I Belong

Sitting alone in the bed, Natsumi looked longingly through the window of her bedroom. Oh, how she wished she could go outside…She's never been outside of this cursed house. Never attended school since the 6th grade. Never had any friends except her mother. Never felt the sun's rays against her skin without the tinted glass windows. Never feeling the wind blow against her face, while her long navy hair flying out of control. She was like a bird trapped in a cage, desperately trying to fly away to the outside world.

Natsumi was lonely, empty and scared…yet she felt hope, even through all the bad times. Her dreams are what give her hope, the only reason she is still fighting and living on. She dreams of people, who possess talents and powers that are similar to her own. Though she is seeing them from another person's point of view, she felt the boy's experiences as if they were her own. She doesn't know his name. She doesn't know what he looks like or how he sounds, for in her dreams she can't hear what they are saying, but judge them by their actions, or how he would feel. She doesn't even know how old he is, but she assumes he's just a little bit older than her 17 years. But…she does know that he is a good and kind person. She knows that he is the kind of friend who you can trust and confide in. And she knows that the people in her dreams all feel that they are different from everyone else and yet, their place is here on earth for a specific reason. And most of all, she knows, in her heart…that these people are real and she will meet them one day…

"Natsumi!" yelled a voice downstairs followed by the slamming of a door. Natsumi winced for she knew what's coming next. As she hurried out of her bed and down the stairs, she mentally prayed he would be in a lighter mood then yesterday. Right before she reached the last step, she was pushed from the side, causing her to fly to the wall beside her. She slowly got up on shaky knees while rubbing her upper arm. "Y-yes father?" she asked, still with her head bowed a little, not meeting his eyes. For a moment he didn't say anything just stared at her and then he suddenly broke into a malicious grin.

"We're having company tonight. Prepare a special dinner for our guest." Natsumi's fear heightened. "A guest?" she said out loud, more to herself than her father. They never had any company before. Why now? And who?

"I don't know if you remember him, you both only met once and that was when you were only 5 and he 10, but he sure does remember you. I bumped into him at the store, well, I bumped into him. It seems he has been looking for you since we moved away from our home town."

Natsumi slowly came to realize that he might be talking about _him_ which she sincerely hoped he isn't. She didn't want to meet the person who scares her more than her father. "Who?" she asked coarsely.

Her dad smiled again. "Why your brother, Takashi of course. Haven't seen him in years," her father stated.

As her father kept talking about Takashi, she was trying so hard not to bolt and lock herself up in her bedroom for that is her only sanctuary. She remembered him alright. How could she forget? How could she forget his beautiful blackish blue hair that gleamed brightly in the sun, his charming smile…and his cold bottomless grey eyes. She could already feel the hair on the back of her neck rising already. He scarred her for life. He was the reason she had to keep the door locked. He was the reason she had to have the lights on when she slept. He was the reason why she had agreed to move with her father, even though she didn't want to. He was the reason why she hated her powers. If she her powers can't work on him, what's the use of having the power when she can't even use it to protect herself from the one who can do her harm? The only power that helped her was the barrier that she created that prevented him from tracking her, a new power she recently discovered. But it seems it didn't work for he sure has found her now. 'What on earth was she going to do?' she asked herself.

As Natsumi reluctantly finished preparing the dinner, the doorbell rang. She started to panic for she still hasn't made a plan on how she was going to escape this "reunion". When she heard her father call out for her to greet her brother she couldn't stop the shivers racking through her body as she willed herself to walk to the dining room. Stopping at the doorway to the room, she glanced up to find a tall man right in front of her. "It's been a long time…Natsumi."

Takashi had waited forever to reunite with his beloved sister and now that he has, he was overjoyed, more so because Natsumi bloomed into a vision. With her below the waist length dark hair, her large bluish grey eyes and petite slim body, she is every man's dream girl. His dream girl. It took him forever to track her down. He tried using his psychic powers to find her but for some reason, it was blocked. He assumed Natsumi found a way to block him out. But then, he did a little of old-fashion detective work and finally found her. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her by his side.

Throughout dinner, Natsumi never said a word, while Takashi and her father chatted idly. But she could tell when Takashi glanced her way for she felt his stare as if cold water just poured over her body, the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck raise and a little chill would go through her. She had to think fast before everyone retires to bed. She had a feeling that he would be staying a while if she didn't do anything. She also had an inkling that something bad is going to happen, though she wasn't sure if it was she who's in danger…or someone else.

When dinner was over, her father commanded her that she go upstairs to her room. She didn't hesitate and hurriedly went to her room and locked the door. Now was her chance to think up of a plan to escape while she started packed her knapsack with necessities.

Still in the dining room, Takashi finally voiced his reason for searching his sister out to his father. "I want to take Natsumi back home to Tokyo, with me of course."

His father didn't say anything for a moment and kept twirling the scotch in his cup. "So, that's why you want her huh?" he asked with a speculative glance in his son's direction. "I admit, she is a beautiful girl to want, but with her unusual abilities, why would you want such a freak?" He emphasized the "freak".

Takashi smiled. 'So, he still doesn't know that I am a "freak" as well…' "I love my sister and I want her by my side. She will die if she is kept indoors, a prisoner of your house. She needs to be free. She is so pale that I fear she was a dead corpse," Takashi argued.

"Even if she were to be free and outside of my care, she will definitely die. If she even lays a finger or a hair on her head outside of this house, she will die. Mark my words Takashi. I cursed her and until the day I die, she won't be able to leave. She is a disgrace to my family. It's probably that wretched mother's gene to cause her to become what she is. I can't have her exposing her freakish abilities in public or else I would cause a scandal for me. I can't have that."

Takashi's head was down when he said all that and laughed inwardly. No it wasn't Natsumi's mother who caused her to be a witch…it was his own genes. He slowly raised his head to look at his father, his eyes glaring red. "Then…die…" he said softly but menacing. His father gasped and felt an invisible force clasping around his throat, cutting his air supply. He tried to say how it was possible…for Takashi was sitting calmly at his chair; eye's still glowing doing nothing. Soon, his face was losing color and his grips on the invisible hands were loosening. His eyes started to roll back and finally he collapsed and fell down to the floor.

Takashi slowly got up with a smile on his face. He stopped by the body of his father and looked down. "I think I will tell her the good news, that she can finally leave this damned house." He proceeded to the stairs, whistling happily.

Natsumi knew the instant that her father dropped to the floor. She felt his presence leave and she knew that she could now leave the house. With everything packed and ready she didn't make the mistake of hesitating. She went straight for the window, climbed out and ran as fast as she could, not even trying to glance around to see where she was going. She came to the main street in no time and waved her hand in the air. A taxi came in a second and she got in. She knew where she wanted to go. She's going to find the people in her dream and her instincts tell her that she will be going to Shinjuku.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thank you so much! 


	2. Chapter 2

Umm...Hello. Long time no see... So sorry it took me so long to update...I had a lot to do these past few-five months. You know the usual work, school, work. Not much going on in this Chapter...again sorry. Anyways, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

She was dreaming again. He or rather she, since she was seeing it through the man's eyes, was walking with the same spiky haired man as always toward the same restaurant named, "Honky Tonk". The man with the sunglasses and curly red hair greeted spiky and her with a wave of his hand. Then all of a sudden she turns around and two men walk through the door,one looking like a ruffian and the other with beautiful long hair. She sees her hand or rather his hand wave to the newcomers. Right behind the two men, two women enter, one with an extremely voluptuous figure and the other with a mark on her face. She suddenly felt so happy and warm inside, it was such a good feeling. They're all here. Please, she whispered. Wait for me...

I don't want to be alone anymore...

"Missy."

Natsumi slowly came awake at the sound of a voice.

"Missy," called the taxi driver again.

"Hm...?" she said, still not fully awake yet.

"We arrived in Shinjuku Missy. Was there a place you wanted to get dropped off?"

Natsumi looked out of the window and was amazed to see such a different scenery that seemed so familiar yet she has never visited. Well, that's not entirely true, she has been here, in her dreams. She smiled and turned to the driver. "Would it be possible to drop me off at a place called the Honky Tonk?"

The driver scratched his head, "Well, you see missy, I don't know my way around this city. But," he added when he saw her crestfallen face, "I can stop and ask for directions."

Natsumi's smile was back on her face and she thanked him as the nice driver stopped on the side of the road to ask directions in a nearby mini mart.

Ginji Amano waved to Hevn and Himiko as they both came through the door. He sat on the bar stool, leaned his elbows on the counter and held his face in his hands. He looked around the restaurant where all his friends are and smiled. Ban and Shido are as always, fighting again. He couldn't understand why they couldn't get along. Though he knew in his heart that they weren't truly enemies and that makes him relax when they're bickering. Himiko and Hevn were sitting in one of the booths drinking and talking casually, ignoring all the noise. Kazuki was off to the side looking calm as ever. Ginji sighed. He felt the happiest with all his friends nearby.

Just then Ginji felt a warm swoosh of air brush his face. "Please... Wait for me..." He turned around so fast to the voice that he fell off the chair bumping into Ban who was just about to take a sip of his coffee. Though unfortunately it splattered all over him.

"What the hell!" he roared as the hot beverage burned his skin. Ginji had already turned into his chibi mode, looking innocent as ever. Ban stomped a foot on Ginji, squishing him to the floor. "What is wrong with you! That hurt!"

"B-but I thought I heard something!" Ginji said, wiggling his hands and legs from under Ban's foot.

"Hear what?"

"That voice..." Ginji whispered.

Ban finally lifted his foot off from him and Ginji turned back to normal. Though he did have a frown on his face.

"Are you alright Ginji?" asked Kazuki, wondering what was wrong for Ginji kept looking around the restaurant with a scared and confused look on his face.

"Didn't you hear it?" he asked still looking but there was only the seven of them there. It definitely sounded like a girl's voice but where's the girl. He knew it didn't belong to Hevn or Himiko.

"Hear what?"

"That voice..." Ginji said.

Ban, who finally looked serious and asked again, "Eh Ginji? What did you hear?"

Ginji just shook his head and smiled. "Ah, never mind. I think it was just my imagination. Forget it." He sat back on his stool, but kept thinking about the voice. Maybe it was just the wind? Maybe it was... He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. A ghost? Now, he started to get scared. He looked around the restaurant once more, then again and again until he finally just kept his head down, alert. Making sure that nothing would attack him.

Ban and the others were a little worried about Ginji, he seemed fine up until now. What could he have heard, they thought.

Hevn hating uncomfortable silences decided to break it. "Recently, I've been hearing rumors about a strange man called Takashi."

"Yea heard 'bout him too," said Shido. "If you ask me, he's not a man to be trusted. My instincts tell me he's a very dangerous man, one not to be confronted with."

"You met him?" asked Kazuki.

"No, but I saw him from afar, asking the officials something. There's just something that I don't like about his aura."

"Heh. He must be a dangerous person if you're scared,"

Shido gritted his teeth. "Who said I was scared snakeboy!"

Outside, a taxi slowly pulls up to the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.

Ban stood up from his stool. "Who you calling a snake, monkey trainer?"

A girl steps out from the cab, hesitant to move.

"That's it, let's get this done already," Shido shouted, rolling the sleeves up his arms.

She paid and thanked the driver. She moved toward the cafe. Her shaky hand touched the knob of the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Fine!" Ban yelled, getting into a stance.

They all heard the bell on the door jingle and everyone turned toward it. Ginji who was so intent to hear the voice again, heard the bell and turned his head toward the door, thinking it a client.

Ban and Shido were frozen in their as they heard the bell.

Natsumi stepped inside the restaurant and looked at the occupants. Recognized everyone except one... She turned her eyes to Ginji who looked at her with his brown eyes. "You," she said softly.

Ginji's eyes widened at the sound of her voice for it sounded just like the one he had heard.

Natsumi's body weaved a little bit as she took another step forward. "All of you..." Her sentence drifted off as the overwhelming darkness came to claim her. She felt herself falling...into a warm pair of arms. She distinctly heard voices but slowly they seemed further and further away, until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Ah! I almost forgot. Didn't think I'd get much reviews, so I was a little suprised when I checked my mail the other day. So Iwant to thank all those who had reviewed. I'm very happy. Thank you all so much! 


End file.
